


Секретик

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: С Рождеством, няня Филлис!





	Секретик

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Joox

Няни у Аддамсов менялись со скоростью Пьюбертова пука. От некоторых не оставалось и воспоминания, от других — только расплывчатое пятно на обоях в углу детской. От третьих... впрочем, это вам еще рано знать. А еще была няня Филлис.

Няня Филлис была особенной. Она не пыталась приучить (Пьюберта не пить до полудня ничего крепче коктейля) или отучить (Пагсли рыгать «Звезды и полосы»), не воспитывала из Венсди юную леди. Однажды она показала младшим Аддамсам, как делать секретики.

Ну, знаете: роешь ямку (если зимой, придется использовать пару толовых шашек дядюшки Фестера, но он точно не в обиде, это же ради красоты, а ради красоты на что только не пойдешь, даже на старое кладбище, но мы этого вам не говорили, правда?). Потом выстилаешь ямку перышками каких-нибудь неудачно пролетавших мимо соек, цветами, лоскутками, картинками из журналов (прости, дядя Фестер, придется принимать ванну без них), а в серединку — в серединку укладываешь сам секретик и бережно прикрываешь его стеклышком.

Пагсли тогда двое суток пилил лед на замерзшем озере, чтоб кусок был потолще. Никто не знает, где спрятан секретик, только Ларч, который тащил льдину, но он-то никому не скажет. Во-первых, он тонкий ценитель красоты, а во-вторых, он вообще не говорит. Поэтому ему разрешается (нечасто) приходить в тайное место, раскапывать снег, дышать на ледяную линзу и, протерев ее рукавом, долго сидеть, всматриваясь в мерцающую глубину подо льдом.

Радужные лунные блики, как крылья ледяных стрекоз, касаются нашего тайного секретика.

С Рождеством, няня Филлис!

Закапывай, Ларч.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 – "Секретик"


End file.
